


Reaper: Sugar and Spice

by gumboy



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Company have been getting cocky about their successes in reaping so the Devil decides to throw them a curve ball.</p><p>And old fic I forgot I had written and only published once on LJ.</p><p>Script Format</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaper: Sugar and Spice

TEASER

EXT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

Sam, Sock and Ben are sneaking around a warehouse.  
Sam is carrying Ron Popeil's pocket fisherman (As  
seen on TV).

SAM  
See anything?

SOCK  
(sarcastic)  
No. Because.. you know. I'm right here  
with you.

SAM  
Shut up. You know what I mean.

SOCK  
No, I don't. How can I see something you  
don't? We're in the same spot together  
and we're all in the dark...

Ben turns around and his eyes widen

SAM  
Okay! Okay! Just forget I-

BEN  
Guys!

Ben points frantically off camera

ANGLE ON

An eye which is connected to some sort of human  
tissue that is stretched out.

SAM  
There he is!

The eyeball quickly disappears around the corner  
like it was snapped back like a rubber band.

SOCK  
Let's go!

The trio run after the eyeball as it retracts  
along a thread of tissue. Turning the corner the  
group stops short.

ANGLE ON

A very thin man standing in front of stacked  
boxes. The eye snaps back into his eye socket and  
then he glares at the group confronting him.

BEN  
Sam! Sam! Do the thing with the thing!

SOCK  
Yeah do the thing before he does his  
thing!

Unfortunately the soul is already doing his thing.  
He puts out his arms and the fingers on his hands  
turn into tendrils and begin to worm their way to  
the trio.

Sam is struggling getting the fishing line  
untangled from his pocket fisherman.

SOCK  
Dude! Hurry up! I've seen porn like this  
and trust me when I say it does not bode  
well for us.

SAM  
Just give me a second!

Sam gets the line untangled and then casts the  
lure at the soul. The lure hooks into one of the  
soul's tendrils and immediately the reel begins to  
spin like crazy, retracting the soul into the  
fishing pole. Ben and Sam are jumping around like  
crazy as Sam clings onto the fishing pole like nobody's  
business. Ten seconds later the soul is gone.

BEN  
Is that it?

SOCK  
We got him!

SAM  
(sighs in relief)  
We got him.

SOCK  
Yes!

BEN  
Yes!

SOCK  
That's like what... four?

BEN  
Three in one week.

SOCK  
Dude that's completely awesome of us.  
You know what that makes us?

Ben holds up his hand for a high five.

BEN  
Bad asses?

Sock returns the high five with gusto

SOCK  
Total Bad asses. We need to celebrate.

Sam shakes his head in amusement.

SAM  
Nah. I'm going to bow out.

SOCK  
What? C'mon! It's three in a week! Hell,  
Ben didn't get red shirted once!

BEN  
You got to admit that's pretty good.

SAM  
It is! Yeah. I know. It's just that I'm  
really tired and we got a staff meeting  
tomorrow and-

SOCK  
Staff meeting. You want to know what Ted  
can do with my staff.

SAM  
I'd rather not know.

SOCK  
Fine. You go home and sleep little baby.  
Ben? You with me?

BEN  
Oh hell yeah. See you tomorrow, Sam.

Sam gives a small wave and grin.

SAM  
Sure thing.

Sock throws his arms up in the air. Still psyched  
about their victory.

SOCK  
Badasses! Three in a row baby!

Sam holds up his arm with half hearted enthusiasm.

SAM  
(smirking)  
Three in a row.

SOCK  
Man... There's nothing out there that  
can stop us!

EXT. SCHOOL PLAYGROUND - NIGHT

A young girl stands in the middle of the  
playground looking completely lost and scared.

GIRL  
Mommy?

There's no reply. The girl begins to panic.

GIRL  
Mommy!

Again no reply. She turns to run and runs smack  
into a very creepy looking man. His name is MILTON

MILTON  
Hello little girl. Are you lost?

The girl looks at the man with total fear in her  
yes. Milton just gives her a scary grin.

MILTON  
Don't worry. I'll find help you find  
your mommy.

And as Milton begins to chuckle we...

CUT TO BLACK

END TEASER

ACT I

 

INT. SAM'S BEDROOM

The alarm goes off. Sam groans and hits the snooze  
button. He sits up and stretches and as we pull  
back from him we can see that he is sleeping with  
a Strawberry Shortcake comforter.

INT. THE WORKBENCH

Sam is in the middle of pushing a cart full of  
trees when a peanut falls in front of his foot.

Sam slips on the peanut and trips. The cart  
lurches forward and crashes into the television  
aisle making a couple of flat panel tv's crash to  
the ground.

SAM  
Crap!

DEVIL  
(os)  
Tough luck there, Sam.

Sam turns and looks over at the devil who watching  
a news program and eating peanuts from a small  
paper sack.

DEVIL  
Say... they're not going to take that  
out of your paycheck are they? That  
would just suck.

SAM  
What do you want? Are you checking up on  
me? Because you should just know I'm on  
a roll here. I've-

DEVIL  
Three souls in one week. I know. It's  
quite an accomplishment and I can't tell  
you how proud of you I am. Keep up the  
good work!

The devil gives Sam a thumb's up. Sam of course  
isn't quite sure how to take that.

SAM  
Um. Thanks. I guess.

DEVIL  
What? Isn't that what you want? A pat on  
the back for job well done?

SAM  
I'm getting congratulated by the devil.  
It feels a little weird. Maybe... Maybe  
we should just stick to business

DEVIL  
Right. Let's talk shop shall we?

The devil waves for Sam to follow him to one of  
the broken TV's which is still showing a news  
broadcast.

TV  
(filtered)  
In the news today Kidnapper Milton Davis  
who disappeared over ten years ago was  
found again in this security footage taken  
outside of Beverly Park Elementary  
School.

The TV shows security footage from the school  
playground where the man approaches the little  
girl and then walk off together. The picture then  
zooms in showing Milton walking of with the girl  
who has a scared expression on her face.

DEVIL  
There's your target. Nasty one too.

TV  
The girl, who has not been identified is  
assumed to be a hostage. And since this  
footage was taken, three more girls have  
been abducted from the school grounds.

SAM  
Hey! I went to school there. That's my  
elementary school.

DEVIL  
Well then this should be an easy one for  
you! Going back to the old stomping  
ground. Tracking down an evil soul on  
your own turf! I hope you do it soon  
Sam...

The TV is now showing pictures of Milton and the  
girl from the security cam and three school  
pictures of girls on the screen.

DEVIL  
I'd hate to see another girl get  
abducted. Wouldn't you?

Sam stares at the screen, the potential badness of  
it all hitting him.

SAM  
Yeah, I'd-

Sam looks around. The devil is gone. Sam sighs.

ANDI  
Hey Sam!

Sam jumps at her voice.

SAM  
Andi! Hey. How's it going?

ANDI  
(Referring to the destroyed TV's)  
What happened here?

SAM  
Oh. I.. um... tripped.

 

ANDI  
Over the box?

SAM  
What box?

Andi gives him weird look and points to the vessel  
box at his feet that has suddenly appeared.

SAM  
Oh. That box. Someone must have left it  
there.

ANDI  
Well I'll just take it to the lost and  
found.

Ted appears in the background and sees the  
destroyed TV as Andi bends over to pick up the  
box.

SAM  
No! Wait. I'll take it.

TED  
Sam!

SAM  
Crap.

TED  
This is coming out of your paycheck Sam!

ANDI  
It wasn't entirely his fault Ted.

TED  
Why? Did little gremlins pop out and  
decide to destroy our electronics  
section? No? I didn't think so.

ANDI  
He tripped over this box, Ted.

TED  
Clumsiness is no excuse. Those were flat  
panel TV's.

ANDI  
Riiiight. Well I'll just put this thing  
in the Lost and Found and-

Ted snatches the box away from Andi.

TED  
No. I will put it in lost and found. You  
will help clean up this mess.

Ted stomps off box in hand.

ANDI  
Tough luck on the TV's. Sorry, Sam.

Sam is watching Ted enter the office with his  
vessel box.

 

SAM  
(sighing)  
Yeah, me too.

END ACT I

ACT II

 

INT. THE WORKBENCH

Ben is looking over a computer screen he had just  
googled. Sock is loafing by lying down on one of  
the benches behind him. Sam approaches

SAM  
Find anything?

BEN  
Yeah. Tons.

SOCK  
Your buddy Milty has been one naughty  
little boy.

SAM  
Oh?

BEN  
Ten years ago? He kidnapped a five year  
old girl from one of the richest  
families in Seattle. After getting ten  
million dollars in ransom? He dumped the  
girl's body outside the police station  
and dropped off the face of the planet.

SAM  
So he must have died at some point and  
came back from hell to kidnap again.

BEN  
Which is why no one ever found him.

SOCK  
Sounds like another cake job to me.  
Let's bag this creep-o and get some  
brewskis.

SAM  
Um. Not so easy. Ted's got the vessel.

SOCK  
Ted's got the vessel?

SAM  
He's got it locked in his office along  
with the rest of the lost and found.

Sock takes a dramatic breath and grabs Sam on the  
shoulder.

SOCK  
Sam? You just worry about finding out  
where this loser is hanging out. I'll  
get the vessel back.

SAM  
You're getting the vessel back?

SOCK  
Trust me. So where's this cat hanging  
out?

SAM  
Beverly Park Elementary.

SOCK  
Ooo. Hey, you'll have to pick up a slice  
of death pizza while you're there.

Sam laughs. Ben looks confused.

BEN  
"Death Pizza?"

SAM  
The school food there was horrible. The  
lunch lady there couldn't cook to save  
her life.

SOCKS  
Picture Gladys with a hairnet and a  
grumpier 'tude and that was Mrs. Ginch  
for you.

BEN  
Gladys? You mean she was a-

Ben holds up his index fingers to his forehead to  
make horns.

SAM  
No!

SOCK  
No!

SAM  
No, no, no. She was just a horrible  
cook.

SOCK  
(slapping his belly)  
Take it from the guy who'll eat  
anything. That stuff would make a goat  
hurl. Not that it didn't have it's  
demonic components.

SAM  
Speaking of which...

Sam looks over at the office which Ted is  
currently leaving and locking the door behind him  
as he goes.

SAM  
Any ideas on how I'm going to catch this  
guy without the vessel?

Sock stands up and assumes a dramatic pose.

SOCK  
Leave it to me, Sam.

Sam gives Sock a doubtful look. So does Ben.

SOCK  
Go to that school. Check it out for Mr.  
Milton Bradley.

BEN  
Davis.

SOCK  
Whatever. I'll get the vessel. You track  
down the bad while I'll get the goods.

SAM  
I don't know, Sock...

SOCK  
Relax! Okay? It's me!

Sock slaps Sam and Ben on the shoulder before  
strutting off.

SAM  
There is so many ways on how this can  
end badly for me.

BEN  
What are you going to do?

SAM  
Scout out the school, I guess. I'll call  
you guys if I run into anything.

BEN  
You might want to change your shoes  
before you go.

SAM  
What?

Sam looks down to he's wearing a pair of shiny  
black Mary Jane's.

SAM  
Damn it.

BEN  
Yeah, I don't think you'll be catching  
any lost souls in a pair of those.

SAM  
I'm not worried. Now that I know who the  
guy is and what he looks like he  
shouldn't be too hard to track down.

BEN  
And if they turn into heels?

Sam mulls this over for a second.

SAM  
Maybe I should forgo shoes.

 

EXT. SCHOOL PLAYGROUND

It's daylight and a young girl is walking through  
the soccer field. She spies a cute little fuzzy  
bunny on the ground eating a blade of grass.

GIRL  
Aww! Bunny!

She approaches the bunny slowly and kneels down in  
front of it.

GIRL  
Hello Mr. Fuzzy Bunny. Can I pet you?

Sudden there is a strange sound as a shadow  
appears over the little girl. She looks up at the  
shadow and screams.

INT. THE WORKBENCH

Ted exits his office and locks the door behind  
him. As we pull back to follow Ted's progress we  
see that Sock is plastered against the wall,  
watching Ted leave.

As soon as Ted is out of sight he  
oh-so-nonchalantly enters the break room which is  
on the other side of Ted's office.

INT. THE WORKBENCH - BREAK ROOM

The room is empty. Sock looks out the door to see  
if anyone is coming and closes the door behind  
him. He then pushes a table against the wall and  
climbs up onto it using a chair as a step.

He pushes back one of the ceiling tiles and tries  
to pull himself up one of the struts. The strut  
quickly breaks sending a couple of ceiling tiles  
crashing to the floor. Sock panics a bit but  
manages to grab a hold of the top of the wall.

Andi enters and looks at Sock like he's nuts.

ANDI  
(In greeting)  
Sock.

SOCK  
(grunts)  
Oh. Andi. Hi. How's it going?

Andi pours herself a cup of coffee while looking  
Sock with an amused expression.

ANDI  
What are you doing?

SOCK  
Exercising. See?

Sock pulls himself up as if he is doing a pull-up.  
He groans all the way up.

SOCK  
Twenty!

Andi rolls her eyes and heads for the door.

ANDI  
Yeah. Okay, Sock. Good luck with that.

SOCK  
Thanks Andi but a butch guy like me  
needs no luck. Twenty-one!

Andi exits shaking her head. Sock immediately  
begins to groan in pain.

SOCK  
(pulling himself up over the wall)  
Oh jeez. Oh jeez. Oh jeez.

INT. THE WORKBENCH - ABOVE THE CEILING

Sock looks at the suspended ceiling struts as he  
slowly begins to crawl out on to them.

SOCK  
All right... it's just a simple matter  
of distributing my weight so-

Sock crashes through the ceiling onto the floor  
below.

INT. TED'S OFFICE

Sock is lying on Ted's desk.

SOCK  
Ow.

Smoke begins to billow up from beneath him. Sock  
reacts.

SOCK  
Oh. Oh no.

Sock sits up immediately (groaning in pain) and  
turns to see that he landed on what is now the  
crushed Lost and Found box. On top of it is the  
crushed vessel box.

Sock picks up the box which falls into pieces on  
the floor as does the vessel itself which appears  
to have been parts of a doll.

SOCK  
Okay. This is bad.

END ACT II

ACT III

INT. SCHOOL - HALLWAY - NIGHT

Sam is creeping along the hallway when his cell  
phone lets off a loud ring. He flails and makes a  
quick grab for it. The phone falls on the floor  
with a clattering noise. He finally grabs it and  
answers it.

SAM  
(hushed)  
Hello?

SOCK  
Sam! Hey! How's it going?

Sam looks around the hallway.

SAM  
It'd be better if this place wasn't so  
creepy at night.

SOCK  
Right! Right. So. Um. No luck yet?

SAM  
No. Were you able to get the vessel?

SOCK  
Yeah... about that. See there was a  
slight problem with that.

SAM  
(angrily)  
Sock!

SOCK  
What? What?

SAM  
What did you do?

SOCK  
Nothing! In particular.

Sam says nothing but fumes.

SOCK  
Okay. I broke the vessel.

SAM  
You broke the-! Oh that's just great.  
Great! What am I supposed to do now?

SOCK  
I'll get you a new one.

SAM  
And how are you going to do that Sock.  
The last time I thought I broke a  
vessel, the devil shot me down. I'm  
screwed!

SOCK  
Sam? This is not the time for your  
pessimistic attitude.

SAM  
Actually I think this is a pretty good  
time for it. How the heck am I supposed  
to catch this soul, Sock?

SOCK  
Can't you use those Jedi mind trick  
powers? Go all Obi Wan on his ass.

SAM  
That would be great but where am I going  
to put him. In my pocket?

SOCK  
Look... you just find the guy. I'll take  
care of the vessel.

SAM  
And how are you going to do that?

SOCK  
I have a plan.

SAM  
That's great Sock. You go with your  
plan. In the meantime I'll just die an  
early death.

SOCK  
Hey. Enough with the pessimism. I'll be  
right over there with the new vessel.

We hear sock hang up on the line.

SAM  
Sock? Sock? What are you going to do?  
Sock!

GIRL  
(off screen)  
Mister?!

Sam turns and sees the little blond girl from the  
Teaser sequence running up to him.

GIRL  
(terrified)  
You got to help me! He's captured a  
bunch of kids!

SAM  
You're the girl who was kidnapped.

GIRL  
Please! He's going to kill them!

Sam looks at her and takes a deep breath.

SAM  
Okay. Show me where they are.

 

EXT. THE WORKBENCH

Sock is walking determinedly out the exit, a grim  
look on his face. Ben is in the process of pushing  
a row of shopping carts back into the store when  
Sock grabs his arm.

SOCK  
C'mon.

BEN  
But I've got to put these-

SOCK  
The vessel's broken. We got to go get a  
new one.

Sock is dragging Ben out to Ben's car and shoving  
him in the driver's seat.

BEN  
Broken? It's broken? The vessel's  
broken?

SOCK  
Did I stutter? C'mon.

BEN  
Where are we going?

SOCK  
We got to get a new one.

BEN  
And where are we going to do that? You  
know Gladys won't help us.

SOCK  
I've got an idea.

INT. SCHOOL - HALLWAY - NIGHT

The girl leads Sam down the hallway. They talk in  
hushed tones

GIRL  
He's right down the hall.

SAM  
Are all the other kids... you know.

The girl nods her head.

GIRL  
Yes. He's keeping alive them for  
something.

SAM  
Do... do you know what for?

The girl shakes her head.

GIRL  
(terrified)  
No.

They stop in front of the boiler room.

GIRL  
(Whispering)  
They're in there.

Sam takes a moment to summon his courage.

SAM  
Right.

Sam quietly opens the door and sneaks into-

INT. SCHOOL - BOILER ROOM

Hey. It's dark and creepy. Who would have figured?

Sam sneaks in with the girl hiding behind him.

SAM  
(Whispering)  
I can't see anything. Are you sure  
they're-

Sam trips over something and falls to the ground.  
He looks up to see five little kids tied together  
and gagged. They look at Sam and then start  
screaming behind their gags.

SAM  
No! No! I'm here to help you! Do you  
know where-

Sam starts to push himself up when he puts his  
hand on a motionless leg. He looks up to see  
Winston leaning against the wall and looking quite  
dead.

SAM  
Uh-oh..

Sam turns around to see the little girl. The  
terrified look is gone and is now replaced with  
one of pure smugness.

GIRL  
All too easy.

 

EXT. CROSSROAD MALL

Establishing shot of an abandoned mall that has  
definitely seen better days.

BEN  
(VO)  
This is your idea?

INT. CROSSROAD MALL

Sock is in the middle of putting down a very cheap  
bottle of rum and a box of cheap cigars on the  
ground.

SOCK  
Don't worry. This will work.

BEN  
Please tell me your idea to save Sam's  
butt isn't based on a bad Ralph Machhio  
movie.

Sock has just lit a Spongebob Squarepants candle  
by the bottle of rum and blows out the match  
before standing up.

SOCK  
This will work! I'm telling you! And  
that movie was a classic!

BEN  
Look! As your friend? I think it's time  
we addressed your Jami Gertz obsession.

DEVIL  
(OS)  
Boys. Boys. Boys.

The "boys" turn to face the devil with a surprised  
expression on their faces. The devil smiles and  
holds up the bottle and box of cigars.

DEVIL  
Generic rum and Swisher Sweets? I'd be  
insulted but the Spongebob candle amuses  
me. Now... What can I do for you?

Ben and Sock look at each other nervously.

INT. SCHOOL - BOILER ROOM

Sam and the girl are still facing off. The girl's  
voice has dropped an octave.

GIRL  
I would have thought that the devil's  
bounty hunter would have been tougher to  
fool.

The girl advances on Sam. Sam is edging around the  
room, keeping his distance from her.

SAM  
And that's a lovely singing voice you  
have there. So you're the soul I'm  
looking for?

GIRL  
Gold star for you bounty hunter.

The girl then morphs into a humanoid wolf creature  
before Sam's eyes. It begins to snarl at Sam.

Sam looks over at the terrified kids and then at  
the wolf.

SAM  
I'll be back!

The kids look terrified as Sam runs out of the  
room with the wolf-thing chasing him.

INT. SCHOOL - HALLWAY - NIGHT

Sam bolts out of the room and grabs the heavy  
steel door to the boiler room. When the wolf-thing  
is just about at the door, Sam slams the door hard  
against it.

The wolf-thing howls in pain. Sam gives it a  
momentary look before dashing off again.

The wolf-thing shakes its head like a dog and  
looks around the empty hallway for a moment or two  
before running off in the direction that Sam fled.

INT. CROSSROAD MALL

 

Ben and Sock exchange a look.

BEN  
Look, I'm sorry, sir. I think we're  
wasting your-

Sock pushes Ben back.

SOCK  
The vessel! The dolly thing. It's broken  
and Sam needs another one.

The devil shakes his head and makes a tsking  
sound.

DEVIL  
Another vessel? I don't think so boys.  
That's not how the deal works. One  
vessel, one soul.

SOCK  
C'mon! There's got to be a way, right?  
Like a two for one deal?

BEN  
(warning)  
Sock...

DEVIL  
Well.. there is a way. But are you sure  
you want to do that?

BEN  
(More worried)  
Sock wait!

SOCK  
You mean make a deal. Right?

DEVIL  
See? And I can't believe your third  
grade teacher thought you were slow.

SOCK  
I just couldn't see the board! All  
right?!

BEN  
Sock!

Sock gestures Ben to be quiet.

SOCK  
So what's the deal? You give us another  
vessel and I get to be... what? Another  
bounty hunter like Sam?

DEVIL  
Oh no. That's an entirely different  
thing. You see the deal here is that you  
get the vessel and then when you die? I  
get you.

Sock stares at the devil for a moment or two and  
starts to open his mouth when Ben grabs him.

BEN  
Sock! No! You can't do this.

SOCK  
Okay, but if I don't do this then Sam  
dies. Is that what you want?

BEN  
No, but do you think Sam really wants  
you to do this? It's your soul!

SOCK  
Well it's not like I was going to use it  
anyway.

DEVIL  
Boys? The clock's ticking on this deal.  
What's it going to be?

Ben steps in between the devil and Sock.

BEN  
Sock... Just listen to me. We'll find a  
way.

DEVIL  
No you won't. Sam's doomed without your  
help.

BEN  
Don't listen to him.

DEVIL  
(rather enjoying this)  
Sock! Are you listening to this guy?  
It's almost as if he wants Sam to die!  
Are you going to let that happen?

BEN  
He's lying.

DEVIL  
Oh and how do you know that?

BEN  
(Um. Duh.)  
You're the devil.

DEVIL  
Okay. Kid's got a point but do you  
really think you're going to find a  
solution before it's too late?

Ben doesn't have a response for that. Sock looks  
back and forth between the devil and his friend.

DEVIL  
Tick-tick-tick-tick. What's it going to  
be Sock? Time is running out on your  
friend and I'd like to get out of here  
as soon as possible. I mean heck, there  
are places in hell better than this  
mall.

Sock blinks and some bizarre synapse fires in his  
head.

SOCK  
Deals off!

DEVIL  
(mock disappointment)  
Aww, shucks. Are you sure you won't  
reconsider? Hitler's been dying for a new  
roommate.

Sock grabs Ben by the arm and starts dragging him  
out.

SOCK  
C'mon!

BEN  
Where are we going now?

SOCK  
I've got an idea!

BEN  
(sarcastic)  
Oh this should be good.

INT. SCHOOL - CLASSROOM

The door is slammed up against the wall as the  
wolf-thing enters the room snarling. It looks  
around the room and sees a large art locker at the  
back of the room. The wolf-thing snarls and  
changes back into the girl.

She slowly walks down the row of desks and  
approaches the locker.

GIRL  
(sing-song)  
Come out, come out wherever you are...

She rips the door open to find... art supplies.

From behind her Sam's head pops up from behind the  
teacher's desk at the front of the room. The girl  
turns to look at him as he runs out the door. She  
snarls and dashes after him.

EXT. SCHOOL PARKING LOT - NIGHT

Ben's car comes squealing into the parking lot and  
comes to a sudden stop in front of the staff  
entrance. Ben and Sock run up to the door and try  
to open the door but they are locked.

SOCK  
Damn it! C'mon!

Sock runs off around the corner of the building.  
Ben runs after him.

BEN  
Hey! Are you going to clue me in on this  
plan of yours?

SOCK  
Not now!

Sock runs over to a window outside a classroom and  
begins to fiddle with it.

BEN  
Sock! You're not going to just make a  
window open just by-

The window pops open.

SOCK  
Trade secret for skipping school. This  
window hasn't been fixed in years.

Sock starts climbing through the window. He gets a  
little stuck.

BEN  
You skipped classes in elementary  
school?

Sock falls into the room with a loud crash.

SOCK  
(offscreen)  
Don't judge me!

Ben rolls his eyes and climbs through the window.

SOCK  
(offscreen)  
Hey! Careful!

Ben falls through the window and there's another  
crash.

SOCK  
(offscreen)  
Ow! Damn it!

INT. SCHOOL - HALLWAY - NIGHT

Sam is running like a mad man down the hallway.  
The wolf-thing turns around the corner sliding a  
bit before regaining traction and bounding after  
its prey.

Sam is huffing and puffing like a mad man as the  
wolf-thing begins to catch up to him.

Ben and Sock pop out of a door.

SOCK  
Sam! Sam!

BEN  
Over here!

Sam's eyes bug out a bit and run toward Sock.

INT. SCHOOL - KITCHEN

Sam runs into the room and Sock slams the door  
shut. We begin to hear the door being attacked  
from the other side.

SOCK  
You okay, dude?

SAM  
No! I'm not! Did you get a new vessel?

SOCK  
We don't need it.

SAM  
What?

SOCK  
I got a plan. C'mon.

Sock marches off screen.

BEN  
I think it's best we just make a break  
for it.

The sound of the wolf-thing attacking the door  
stops suddenly.

SAM  
We can't. That thing has five kids-

Sam pauses and looks at the door.

BEN  
What?

SAM  
It stopped.

BEN  
Do you think it-?

SAM  
No. Look.

Sam points at the bottom of the door where a small  
mouse has squeezed through.

SAM  
Let's get out of here!

Sam and Ben run off in the other direction. The  
mouse transforms into the little girl again and  
begins to stalk them. She turns the corner to face  
Sam and Ben who have run into a pantry with a dead  
end.

GIRL  
Do you really think you can get away  
from me bounty hunter?

SAM  
Well... I was kind of hoping.

The girl smirks and then lets out a low sinister  
growl as she begins to move toward Sam and Ben.

SOCK  
(os)  
Hey! Chatty Kathy!

The girl turns to Sock who is standing in his best  
tough guy pose.

SOCK  
It's time knock off the evil Cindy Brady  
routine.

SAM  
Sock! Don't!

GIRL  
Do you really think you can stop me?

Sock gets into a fighting stance

SOCK  
C'mon little bitch. It's nap time!

The girl snarls and turns back into the wolf  
thing. Sock's eyes widen and he makes a break for  
it with the wolf thing scampering behind him.

SAM  
Sock!

Ben and Sam run after them.

INT. SCHOOL - MAIN KITCHEN

Sock is cornered in the kitchen in front of the  
walk-in freezer, the wolf-thing us slowly stalking  
toward him.

SOCK  
Okay... Probably should have thought  
this through a little more.

The wolf-thing leaps at Sock. Sock grabs the door  
to the walk in freezer and opens it. He jumps  
behind the door just in time for the wolf-thing to  
bounce off it. Sam and Ben run into the room.

SAM  
Sock!

The wolf-thing snaps at the door which Sock has  
opened just a crack.

SOCK  
Sam! The oven!

Ben and Sam look at each other with confused  
expressions.

SAM  
What?

SOCK  
The O-VEN! Turn it on!

SAM  
What?

BEN  
This was his big plan?

Sam looks over at the wall oven which is fairly  
big. The door is already open. Ben shrugs and  
rushes over to it.

BEN  
Guess it couldn't hurt!

SAM  
Ben! Wait!

Sensing someone near the oven, the wolf-thing  
turns and leaps on top of Ben, dragging him to the  
ground. Ben screams in pain.

SAM  
Ben!

Sock pokes his head out of the freezer.

SOCK  
Sam! Turn on the oven! The oven!

Sam looks at Ben, then Sock and the cranks the  
dial on the oven.

INT. INSIDE THE OVEN

Gas flames pop up on the burner... and then  
suddenly begin to get larger.

INT. SCHOOL - MAIN KITCHEN

Sam is looking inside the oven when the blue  
flames suddenly start to grow and take form. He  
backs away from the oven as the wolf-thing turns  
with a startled expression and then tries to run  
away.

The flames shoot out of the oven and envelop the  
wolf-thing, slowly dragging him inside the oven  
itself. The wolf-thing latches on to Ben's leg,  
dragging him along with him. Ben starts screaming  
again.

Sock races out of the freezer toward his friend.  
Sam grabs the nearest kitchen item nearby which  
happens to be a giant ladle and begins pounding  
the head of the wolf-thing with it. The wolf-thing  
releases its hold on Ben and is sucked into the  
oven where the door slams shut. Flames erupt  
inside the oven as the wolf-things screams and  
then disappears.

Sock stares at the oven in amazement.

SOCK  
Whoa. That was just... cool!

SAM  
What was that?

SOCK  
Remember what you told me? Any place  
that was Hell on earth is really a  
portal to Hell.

SAM  
(shaking his head in amusement)  
And the lunches from this place  
certainly qualifies.

SOCK  
Hell yeah it does!

BEN  
(os)  
Um... Guys?

Sam and Sock turn their attention to Ben who is  
lying on the floor bleeding.

BEN  
Don't mean to interrupt but  
(yelling)  
I'm kind of bleeding here!

SOCK  
Oh! Right!

Sam helps pick Ben up off the floor

SAM  
You okay?

BEN  
Did you miss the part where I'm  
bleeding?!

SOCK  
So much for not being a red shirt. Hey!  
Look! You're shirt is actually turning  
red! It's literal!

BEN  
Will you just get me to hospital before  
I bleed to death?

SOCK  
No reason to get snippy.

Sam and Ben shoot a glare at Sock as they exit the  
kitchen

SOCK  
What?

END ACT III

ACT IV

INT. THE BRICK HOUSE

Sock is holding up a mug of beer so that Ben can  
drink out of it. Beer falls in Ben's lap. Ben  
shoots an annoyed look at Sock.

ANDI  
(os)  
Poor Ben.

The camera pans over to Andi and Sam at the bar.

SAM  
Yeah. Tough break. The ER doctor says  
that there shouldn't be any permanent  
damage though.

ANDI  
Have you ever noticed that he seems to  
be in a lot of freaky accidents lately?

SAM  
Freaky? No. No. Not that I noticed.

ANDI  
You didn't noticed his eyebrows being  
burned off?

SAM  
Well that wasn't exactly freaky...

ANDI  
And the nail gun incident?

SAM  
You don't believe Sock?

ANDI  
Ninjas? Come on, Sam. Is there something  
you aren't telling me?

Sam looks at his beer and sighs.

SAM  
Yeah.  
(seriously)  
We have a betting pool going on at work  
on when he's going to break a bone.

ANDI  
(laughs)  
Okay. Put me down for 20 on thirty two  
days from now.

She slaps Sam on the shoulder before heading over  
to Ben and Sock.

SAM  
You got it.

Sam turns back to his beer and is about to take a  
sip until he realizes the devil has taken Andi's  
seat.

DEVIL  
Nice work, Sam. Another job well done!  
Glad to see how you and your friends  
were able to overcome adversity.

He gives Sam a thumbs up and a big grin.

SAM  
Hey! Listen! You didn't tell me that the  
soul I had to collect was that little  
girl! She could have killed Ben.

DEVIL  
Well I thought someone who had captured  
three souls in a single week would have  
a better sense about these things.  
Honestly Sam, did you really thing this  
line of work was going to be easy?  
Because if you think so then you got  
world of hurt coming your way.

SAM  
Okay... fine. But let's get one thing  
straight: You don't make any deals with  
my friends.

DEVIL  
(menacing)  
Are you telling me what to do Sam?

SAM  
(backing off)  
Well.. um...

DEVIL  
Because I think you might be forgetting  
your place in the scheme of things. You  
want to whine about how hard the job is?  
Truth of the matter is you've only  
scraped the surface of what escaped  
souls can throw at you. But if you think  
you can handle the job? Then fine. The  
kid's gloves are off.

The devil takes a sip of his drink and gets up to  
leave.

DEVIL  
Welcome to the big leagues, Sam. Let's  
see how long you last.

He gives Sam a big grin. Sam looks away for moment  
with a horrified expression.

SAM  
Wait!

Sam turns back to see the devil is gone. Then a  
hand taps Sam on the shoulder.

DEVIL  
Boo!

SAM  
Gah!

The devil's smile gets bigger.

DEVIL  
Gotcha! I swear Sam your gullibility  
never gets old.

Sam sighs in relief as the devil adjusts his tie  
and walks away. Sam however watches him go with a  
troubled expression on his face.

 

END ACT IV


End file.
